Lost Memory
by 14fox17
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jika kau kehilang hal berharga yang telah kau jaga dengan baik? Sama dengan yang Kai alami, sangat sakit bukan? Hunkai Story
1. chapter 1

**Lost Memory**

 **Part 1**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Para pemeran milik orang tua mereka masing-masing dan milik sang pencipta.**

 **Hunkai Story**

 **Rate T-M(for skinship)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Kai pov_**

Hai, kenalkan. Aku Kim Jongin, atau kalian bisa memanggilku dengan nama Kai. Umurku 19 tahun. Aku seorang pemuda yang hidup berkecukupan. Aku memiliki appa dan eomma, serta memiliki seorang hyung. Mau tau satu hal? Aku pernah merasa bukan anak dari appa dan eomma. Mau tau alasannya? Huft.. Itu karena warna kulitku yang berbeda dengan mereka. Bahkan aku sempat ingin melakukan tes DNA. Dan malah berakhir dengan aku yang dihukum oleh eomma. Ah.. eomma memang kejam. Tapi ia sangat menyayangiku.

Aku memiliki sebuah penyakit. Yah- setidaknya begitu lah aku menyebutnya. Karena sampai saat ini belum jelas apa namanya. Haha.. Dan tentu saja aku tak memberitahukannya pada keluargaku. Aku tak ingin mereka khawatir. Hingga suatu hari hyung ku menyadari sesuatu yang aneh pada diriku. Dan yah- mau tak mau aku menceritakan semua yang ku alami kepada keluarga ku. Eomma benar-benar terkejut saat mendengar ceritaku. Sedangkan appa dan hyung hanya bisa diam sembari menenangkan eomma.

"Eomma. Tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin ini hanya gangguan kecil. Aku pasti bisa sembuh." Ucapku menenangkan eomma.

"Tapi Kai, bagaimana kalau makin parah? Apa kau akan melupakan kami?" Tanya eomma padaku dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku- tak akan melupakan kalian. Aku janji, karena kalian sangat berharga bagiku." Jawabku walau sedikit ragu.

"Kai, sebaiknya kita pergi ke dokter saja. Kita harus menangani penyakitmu secepatnya." Ucap appa tegas.

"Aniya appa. Aku baik-baik saja. Kita tak perlu ke dokter." Tolakku. Karena jujur saja, aku tak suka ke dokter. Alasannya? Karena itu menyebalkan.

Appa dan eomma yang memang sudah tau bagaimana sifatku pun hanya bisa diam dan tak memaksaku. Lalu- hyung ku hanya berdiam diri dari tadi. Aku tak pernah melihatnya se-terpuruk itu. Hah- aku sudah membuat keluarga khawatir. Tanpa sadar aku langsung memeluk mereka dengan erat.

Appa dan eomma ku adalah pemilik restoran sederhana. Nama appa ku adalah Kim Luhan, dan eomma ku adalah Kim Minseok atau biasa di panggil Xiumin. Hyung ku bernama Kim Jongdae, atau biasa di panggil Chen. Hyungku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang besar. Oh corp, itu nama perusahaannya. Hyung ku menjabat sebagai sekertaris direktur.

Ah- aku akan memberitahukan sebuah rahasia. Hyungku, adalah kekasih dari bos nya. Haha.. cheesy bukan? Nama bos nya adalah Park Chanyeol. Setiap hari ia selalu menjemput dan mengantar hyung ku ke kantor dan pulang ke rumah. Betapa beruntung nya pria itu mendapatkan hyungku yang manis. Appa dan eomma ku sudah merestui hubungan mereka. Ah, aku lupa kalau sebenarnya mereka sudah bertunangan. Dan akan menikah minggu depan. Oh tidak, aku telah menghancurkan suasana bahagia yang akan hadir karena penyakitku ini. haish.. benar-benar merepotkan kau Kai.

"Hyungie~ bukankah hari ini kau akan pergi dengan Chanyeol hyung untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan kalian?" Tanya ku memecahkan suasana yang sempat hening.

"Eum, yah.." Jawab hyung ku dengan lesu.

"Aigo.. calon pengantin harusnya tak boleh sedih begini. Ayo semangat lah, hari istimewa mu akan segera datang hyung." Ucapku berusaha menyemangatinya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa senang di saat adikku tengah sakit parah begini?" Ucapnya dengan air mata yang hampir menetes.

"Sst.. Aku baik-baik saja hyung. Tenanglah, sebaiknya kau fikirkan saja pernikahanmu ne. Atau aku akan membakar bebek karetmu." Ucap ku sembari mengusap pipi nya.

"Yak! Tapi kan-" Belum selesai hyung berbicara, terdengar bel pintu tengah di tekan oleh seseorang.

"Nah, dia sudah datang hyung. Jja.. segeralah temui dia. Ah, setelah selesai jangan lupa bawakan aku ayam goreng ya." Ucapku dengan cengiran lebar menghias wajahku.

"Aishh.. Kau ini. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa menolak permintaan adik tersayang ku ini. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Kau berjanjilah akan baik-baik saja." Ucap nya lalu mencium keningku. Appa dan eomma hanya tersenyum tipis melihat interaksi kami.

Setelah nya hyung pergi menghampiri kekasih nya diikuti oleh appa dan eomma. Lalu tak lama terdengar ucapan pamit dari kedua calon pengantin itu. Haha.. Aku membayangkan bagaimana ramainya rumah tangga mereka mengingat calon suami hyung ku itu adalah seorang yang idiot. Setidaknya itu lah anggapanku. Aku sempat tertawa kecil saat memikirkannya.

"Kai, appa dan eomma akan ke Busan untuk mengecek cabang restoran kita. Sekaligus mengundang para pegawai dan tentu saja halmeoni dan harabeoji mu ke pernikahan Chen. Kami akan pulang besok." Ucap appa setelah kembali dari mengantar dua sejoli itu.

"Ah- ne appa. Kalian hati-hati ne." Ucapku sembari tersenyum.

"Kau juga, baik-baiklah dengan hyungmu nanti." Ucap eomma dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja eomma. Akan ku pastikan bebek tak akan di makan oleh peri dobi itu." Ucapku sembari menunjukkan cengiran khas ku. Appa dan eomma hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku. Lalu mereka segera berganti pakaian, serta menyiapkan beberapa barang yang perlu dibawa.

"Kami pergi dulu Kai. Baik-baik ne. Sampai jumpa besok." Ucap appa dan eomma sembari masuk ke dalam Taxi setelah mencium dahi ku.

"Ne appa, eomma. Kalian juga, hati-hati ne. Ah- tolong sampaikan salam cintaku pada mereka semua." Ucapku semangat.

"Haha.. Baiklah. Kami pergi dulum. Sampai besok sayang." Ucap appa. Lalu taxi pun melaju dengan perlahan. Eomma dan appa terlihat membalas lambaian tanganku dari dalam taxi.

Huft.. Aku berdoa semoga semua baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Seminggu Kemudian_

Tak terasa, seminggu telah berlalu. Dan hari ini adalah hari yang paling dinantikan oleh hyungku. Haha.. Wajah gugup nya terlihat begitu lucu. Sungguh aku ingin menggodanya jika saja eomma tak mengancam untuk membuang boneka krong ku. Hah- eomma memang kejam. Dan- tuxedo putih itu terlihat sangat pas di kenakan oleh hyungku. Seolah memang hanya untuknya saja.

Saat ini aku tengah berdiri di balik pintu menuju altar bersama hyung dan appa ku. Ah iya, aku menjadi pembawa cincin pernikahan mereka. Tak lama terdengar suara mc yang mempersilahkan hyung ku untuk memasuki altar. Dengan didampingi appa, hyung ku berjalan perlahan menuju altar. Dan dengan aku yang mengekor di belakang mereka tentunya. Setelah sampai, appa menyerahkan tangan hyungku sembari berkata, "hari ini, aku menyerahkan putra sulungku kepada mu. Aku mempercayakan tanggung jawabnya padamu. Jaga putraku, dan jangan pernah menyakitinya." pada Chanyeol hyung. Yang kemudian di balas dengan anggukannya sembari menyambut tangan Chen hyung.

Setelah nya pembacaan janji suci dan pemasangan cincin berjalan dengan lancar. Terdengar suara riuh para pengunjung ketika dua sejoli itu berciuman. Dan lagi-lagi aku ingin tertawa melihat raut malu hyungku. Karena acara sakral nya sudah selesai, sekarang saatnya untuk para undangan makan. Kulihat Chanyeol hyung sesekali berbicara pada rekan-rekan bisnis nya yang mengucapkan selamat.

Ah- saat seseorang yang seperti nya terlihat lebih muda dari Chanyeol hyung menghampiri mereka, aku tanpa sadar sedikit terpana pada nya. Ingat ya, hanya sedikit. Lihat lah senyum simpulnya yang terlihat menawan, ditambah lagi kulit putih pucat nya yang bak porselen. Aih, jika mengingat kulit ku sendiri kami seperti kopi dan susu. Yah- walau sebenarnya kulit ku itu tan eksotic, tapi tetap saja berbanding terbalik dengannya. Sekilas aku lihat ia seperti melihat ke arahku lalu tersenyum kecil padaku sesaat setelah meninggalkan pasangan sejoli itu. Ah- pasti itu hanya perasaanku saja. Yah- walau pun aku berharap jika ia akan melihatku, lalu ia tertarik padaku. Ah- rasanya senang sekali jika di cintai oleh nya. Tapi aku tak seberuntung itu. Aku hanya tertawa kecil memikirkannya. Kemudian aku melanjutkan kegiatanku memakan camilan yang telah ku ambil.

"Sepertinya enak, boleh aku mencobanya?" Ucap seseorang dari sebelahku.

"Ne?" Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mengetahui siapa seseorang yang berada di sebelahku saat ini. Sekilas aku seolah melihat sebuah smirk kecil di wajah nya, tapi mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Oh ya ampun, ada apa ini? Kenapa aku sangat beruntung? Pria itu, pria yang tadi ku kagumi sekilas sekarang berada di sebelahku? Bahkan ia mengajakku berbicara? Oh ya ampun, sepertinya aku bermimpi.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hai hai~ fox di sini~ ini adalah ff pertamaku dengan pairing hunkai~ aa!!! aku sangat menyukai crack pair/?_

 _Jadi jan heran ya kalau pasangannya itu tidak pada umumnya. hehe.. Dan aku itu pecintai yaoi akut loh.. setidaknya begitulah kata teman-temanku :3_

 _Nah~ jadi, setelah membaca jan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya~ jika respon bagus, maka akan fox lanjut. hihi.._

 _jja~_

 _salama cinta dari fox~_


	2. chapter 2

**Lost Memory**

 **Part 2**

 _Sehun POV_

Perkenalkan, namaku Oh Sehun. Aku putra sulung dari Oh Kris dan Oh Suho. Umurku 21 tahun. Aku memiliki paras yang dapat membuat pria ataupun wanita bertekuk lutut padaku. Bukan nya aku sombong, tapi memang itu lah kenyataannya.

Di usiaku yang sekarang, aku sudah menjabat sebagai presdir di Oh Corp. Appa ku, si Kris sialan itu dengan seenaknya menyerahkan jabatan itu padaku lalu pergi berlibur dengan eomma ke Eropa. Benar-benar membuatku jengkel. Tapi tak sepenuh nya aku menyesal. Karena dengan jabatan dan ketampananku ini, aku dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan pria atau pun wanita yang bersedia melebarkan kaki nya untukku. Haha.. hal yang menyenangkan bukan?

Aku mempunya seorang sepupu jauh yang menjabat sebagai seorang direktur di perusahaanku. Dan sialnya, ia hanya berbeda 2 tahun dariku. Kalian tau- lagi-lagi si Kris sialan itu menitipkan ku pada sepupu ku itu. Aku merasa sedikit terkekang, walau aku masih bebas bermain dengan pria atau pun wanita di ranjang.

Sepupu ku bernama Park Chanyeol. Ia putra dari adik sepupu eomma. Jika di fikir-fikir tak terlalu jauh juga sih. Ah sudahlah lupakan. Kalian tau, dia akan menikah. Hari ini tepatnya. Dan aku dipaksa untuk hadir ke pernikahannya. Kalian tanya kenapa aku dipaksa? Hell, aku lebih baik pergi ke club dan mencari kesenangan di sana. Namun lagi-lagi si Kris sialan itu mengancamku dengan hal rahasia yang kalian tak perlu tau. Sungguh, aku merasa dia bukan appa ku mengingat betapa kejamnya ia padaku.

Dan sekarang di sinilah aku. Di dalam sebuah acara pernikahan sepupu ku yang idiot itu. Kenapa aku menyebutnya idiot? Itu karena ia memang seperti seorang idiot yang selalu tersenyum gila setiap hari nya. Dan- dengan sedikit malas aku menghampiri nya untuk mengucapkan selamat.

"Wah, Sehun! Kau datang?" Ucap nya dengan senyuman idiot sembari memelukku. Uh- itu menyebalkan. Namun aku harus membalas pelukannya sembari berpura-pura senyum. Yah- kalian tau, fake smile.

"Terimakasih telah datang Sehun-ssi." Ucap mempelai nya setelah pelukan kami berakhir. Yah- ku akui si idiot ini mendapatkan pasangan yang manis.

"Tak masalah, lagi pula si idi- maksudku Chanyeol adalah sepupuku. Jadi, aku harus datang bukan?" Ucapku sembari memasang senyum palsu andalanku. Sial, hampir saja aku mengatai nya idiot. Jika tidak, aku akan dalam masalah nanti.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah datang Sehun. Kau dapat menikmati hidangan yang telah kami siapkan." Ucap si idiot itu padaku.

"Ah- tak masalah. Selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Baiklah, seperti nya aku lapar. Aku pergi makan dulu kalau begitu." Ucapku pada mereka sembari memberikan pelukan lagi. Uh- ini benar-benar merepotkan.

Saat aku tengah berbincang dengan mereka tadi, aku sempat melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang memperhatikan kami. Yah- pemuda itu cukup manis. Sampai aku selesai berbicara dan hendak pergi pun ia masih memperhatikan kami. Entah kenapa, bibir ku menampakkan smirk nya walau hanya tipis ketika melihat tingkahnya. Dengan santai aku berjalan ke arah nya setelah pamit pada si idiot dan pasangannya itu. Lihatlah, ia bahkan tak sadar ketika aku sudah berada di sebelahnya. Ku lihat, ia tengah asik dengan fikirannya sendiri. Sesekali ia malah terlihat tertawa kecil sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Oh ya ampun, oa terlihat begitu manis dan menggemaskan. Sepertinya aku sedikit tak menyesal datang ke acara pernikahan ini.

"Sepertinya enak, boleh aku mencobanya?" Ucap ku ketika melihatnya tengah memakan cemilannya.

"Ne?" Oh lihatlah wajahnya yang terlihat terkejut. Sangat menggemaskan. Aku bahkan sempat smirk tipis ketika melihat ekspresinya. Tapi tentu nya segera ku sembunyikan.

"Cemilanmu, sepertinya enak. Boleh aku mencobanya?" Jelasku lagi pada nya.

"A-ah.. T.tentu. S.silahkan coba." Ucapnya gugup sembari menyerahkan piring cemilannya. Haha.. Sungguh aku ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi nya. Dia sangat menggemaskan.

"Terimakasih." Ucapku sembari mengambil sebuah kue lalu memakannya. Hm, rasa kue nya tak terlalu buruk. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi ucapanku.

"Ah ya, bisa kah kau membawa ku berkeliling?" Tanya ku padanya. Dan lagi-lagi ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya imut. Argh.. sungguh menggemaskan. Oke, aku memang berlebihan. Tapi- entahlah, dia bisa membuatku seperti ini.

Setelah meletakkan piringnya di atas meja, dia memberikan isyarat padaku agar mengikutinya. Tanpa fikir panjang aku langsung mengikutinya. Selama berkeliling, ia hanya diam. Dan aku juga hanya berfokus padanya.

"Ah- bisa kita duduk sebentar?" Ucapku ketika kami melewati sebuah kursi yang sedikit di sudut. Ia lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk. Oh well, aku sejujurnya sedikit kesal, karena aku ingin sekali mendengar suaranya. Setelah duduk, tetap hening beberapa saat. Yang benar saja. Aku tak suka jika kami hening begini. Padahal biasanya aku suka keheningan seperti ini.

"Hei- boleh aku tau siapa namamu?" Tanya ku pada akhirnya. Kulihat ia sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya ia menyebutkan namanya.

"Kim Jongin. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai." Ucapnya dengan senyum manis yang menghias wajahnya. Sungguh, aku merasa tersihir oleh nya. Entah kegilaan darimana, aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang menurutku sungguh sangat berani pada orang yang baru dikenal.

"Aku menyukaimu. Berpacaranlah denganku." Ucapku yang membuatnya terkejut. Lihatlah, wajah memerah itu membuatku ingin memakannya.

"N.ne? T.tapi- kita bahkan baru kenal beberapa menit." Ucapnya terbata dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipi nya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa aku menyukaimu. Dan aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku." Jelasku padanya. Karena jujur- aku memang merasa suatu dorongan aneh untuk memilikinya. Lagi-lagi aku melihat ia hanya terdiam.

"Bagaimana? Aku berjanji akan melindungimu. Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu." Ucapku sembari menatap matanya serius. Ia membalas menatap mataku. Mungkin melihat setitik kebohongan yang sayangnya tak ada sama sekali.

"E.eum.. B.baiklah. A.aku mau. M.mari kita coba." Ucapnya sedikit ragu. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah sekarang. Haha.. sungguh lucu.

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku memastikan. Dan ia mengangguk malu. Tanpa fikir panjang aku langsung memeluknya erat.

"Terimakasih." Ucapku tulus. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Kemudian aku mengusap rambut nya pelan lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya pelan. Aku merasakan tubuh nya sedikit menegang ketika aku melakukan itu. Ah- benar-benar membuatku gemas. Dengan perlahan aku lepaskan pelukan kami, lalu menangkup pipi nya pelan. Aku menatap pasti ke dalam mata nya.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya ku padanya. Dan dengan wajah yang memerah bak kepiting rebus ia mengganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Perlahan namun pasti, aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Kulihat ia perlahan menutup matanya. Aku tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Dan wajahnya benar-benar memerah.

"Kai, Sehun. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya seseorang yang membuatku menghentikan aksiku dan Kai langsung membuka matanya dan menjaga jarak dariku.

"Ah- Chan hyung. A.aniya. K.kami hanya sedang mengobrol." Ucap Kai pada seseorang yang mengganggu kami dan ternyata adalah si idiot itu.

"Ah begitu ya. Hyung mu mencarimu Kai. Ayo cepat, ia ingin berfoto denganmu." Ucap si idiot itu lalu pergi menjauh diikuti oleh Kai. Sial kau Chanyeol! Aku gagal menyicipi bibir kekasihku sendiri. Awas saja kau idiot!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _TBC_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hai hai~ fox back nih. woah.. gak nyangka bakal ada yg ngerespon dan minta lanjut :'_

 _Nih, fox udah lanjut yah :'_

 _Tapi maaf kalau pendek, fox ngetik dan update nya dari ponsel ,jadi yah begini :' maaf yah kalau banyak kesalahannya :'_

 _jan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya~_

 _dan terimakasih yang udah review :'_

 _terimakasih juga dukungannya ne.._

 _ppai.. sampai jumpa di part berikutnya._

 _salam cinta dari fox~_


	3. chapter 3

**Lost Memory**

 **Part 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kai POV_

"Aku menyukaimu. Berpacaranlah denganku." Apa? Apa yang ia katakan? Aku tak salah dengarkan? Oh ya ampun. A-apa ini mimpi? O-oh ya ampun, a-aku seperti kehilangan suaraku. Namun, dia terlihat menunggu jawabanku. Dengan terbata aku mengatakan,

"N.ne? T.tapi- kita bahkan baru kenal beberapa menit." Ah- rasanya pipi ku memerah.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa aku menyukaimu. Dan aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku." Jelasnya padaku. Aku- sedikit bingung. Yah- kalian tau, aku masih shock setelah pernyataan tiba-tiba itu. Sungguh aneh bukan menyatakan perasaan padahal baru bersama beberapa menit. Bahkan hitungan jam pun tidak ada.

"Bagaimana? Aku berjanji akan melindungimu. Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu." Ucapnya dengan serius. Aku menatap kedua mata nya untuk mencari setitik kebohongan di sana. Namun hasilnya nihil. Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar tulus.

"E.eum.. B.baiklah. A.aku mau. M.mari kita coba." Jawabku sedikit terbata. Aa! Aku merasakan wajahku memanas.

"Benarkah?" Tanya nya lagi untuk memastikan. Dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. Ya Tuhan aku benar-benar malu

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya terdengar begitu tulus. Aku merasakan usapan lembut di kepalaku. Lalu sebuah kecupan mendarat di pucuk kepalaku. Tubuhku menegang karena kaget. Karena yah- ini pertama kali nya untukku. Hei- maksudku pertama kali nya orang asing melakukan itu padaku. Setelah nya iya menangkup pipi ku lembut, terasa nyaman. Ia menatap mataku begitu dalam- ah entahlah. Aku hanya mengerjap pelan sembari balas menatapnya.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya nya padaku. Sejujurnya aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Tapi ntah kenapa aku menganggukan kepala ku begitu saja. Dan- oh wajahku memanas.

Perlahan namun pasti, ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Dengan refleks aku menutup kedua mataku. Uh- jantungku berpacu dengan cepat. A-apa yang akan terjadi? Uh- bagaimana ini?

"Kai, Sehun. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Aku langsung membuka mataku dan menjauhkan wajahku dari Sehun.

"Ah- Chan hyung. A.aniya. K.kami hanya sedang mengobrol." Ucap ku pada Chan hyung yang bertanya pada kami tadi.

"Ah begitu ya. Hyung mu mencarimu Kai. Ayo cepat, ia ingin berfoto denganmu." Ucapnya sembari berjalan masuk. Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun langsung mengikuti Chan hyung.

Sesampai nya di dalam, hyung ku langsung memelukku dengan erat. Setelah nya kami berfoto bersama. Tak terasa acara hari ini telah selesai dengan lancar tanpa ada nya gangguan. Namun- seperti nya ada yang kelupaan. Tapi apa ya?

 _Kai POV end_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain, ada seorang pemuda pucat yang terlihat sangat kesal duduk di dalam mobilnya. Ia seperti seorang bocah yang tengah kehilangan benda kesayanganya.

"Kenapa jonginie tidak kembali setelah selesai berfoto? Apa dia melupakanku? Aih yang benar saja. Masa dia melupakan kekasihnya yang tampan ini. Aish." Ucap pria itu sembari memukul stirnya geram. Kemudian ia pun mangambil ponselnya hendak menghubungi seseorang. Namun seketika ia memukul dahi mulus nya.

"Sial! Kami bahkan belum bertukar nomor. Bagaimana caraku menghubunginya? Aih.. Baru sebentar saja aku sudah merindukannya." Ucapnya kesal.

"Aih.. Apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa aku seolah jadi seperti orang lain hanya karena beruang coklat itu?" Ucapnya lagi sembari bergerak gelisah seperti cacing kepanasan -dibunuh sehun-

"Eh- apa? Beruang? Hm. Sepertinya panggilan itu memang cocok untuknya. Baiklah beruangku, besok aku akan menemuimu lagi." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum tampan-baca:idiot-. Kemudian ia melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen milik nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _TBC_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hai hai.. fox back nih.. hng.. chapter ini sampai segini aja dulu ya.. maaf kalau banyak kesalahannya. ah iya, untuk update, fox gak bisa janji untuk update teratur. Karena fox update seusai mood-,- dan sesuai ide yg di dapat -,-_

 _Fox bakal uas selama 2 minggu ke depan. jadi- mungkin bakal lebih lama lagi updatenya.. maaf ya reader T/\T_

 _Tapi ntar fox usahain update deh kalau mood dan ada ide cerita nya:' #dibakarreader_

 _Jangan lupa review ya~ review kalian itu penyemangat untuk author loh :'_

 _oke.. sampai sini saja.._

 _ppai~_

 _salam cinta dari fox~ *_


	4. Chapter 4

**Part** **4**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan harinya_

 _07:30_

"Astaga Kai, kenapa mata mu bengkak? Apa kau menangis?" Tanya Xiumin pada Kai khawatir ketika melihat wajah anaknya yang kusut-bengkak- dan kantung mata yang begitu kentara. Sementara itu yang di tanya hanya mengerucutkan bibir nya kecil tanda ia kesal sembari berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Chanyeol hyung dan Chen hyung yang berada di sebelah kamarku tadi malam berisik sekali eomma, jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan begadang menonton dvd pororo." Rengek Kai pada sang ibu.

"Ehm." Suara deheman sang ayah yang berjalan menghampiri mereka mengalihkan perhatian sang ibu.

" _Sepertinya Chen harus pindah kamar."_ Bisik Xiumin pada suaminya Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk pertanda setuju dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan.

' _Ting tong'_

Terdengar suara bel pintu mengintrupsi kegiatan diam tiga sosok manusia di meja makan.

"Eh? Siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini?" Guman Xiumin lalu segera menuju pintu untuk membuka pintu nya.

"Selamat pagi nyonya Kim." Sapa tamu tersebut setelah pintu di buka dan menampilkan sosok cantik yang menawan.

"Ah selamat pagi. Eum, mencari siapa ya? Dan, maaf kalau boleh tau kamu siapa?" Tanya Xiumin pada sang tamu.

"Ah maaf kan aku. Namaku Oh Sehun. Apakah Kai ada?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kai? Oh dia ada di dalam. Ayo masuk Sehun-ssi." Ucap Xiumin tersenyum ramah sembari menggeser badannya untuk mempersilahkan Sehun masuk.

Dengan sopan Sehun berjalan mengikuti Xiumin menuju meja makan setelah Xiumin menutup pintunya. Ketika sampai di meja makan ternyata sudah ramai. Ada Luhan, Kai, Chanyeol, serta Chen.

"Eoh? Sehun? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Chanyeol kaget karena kehadiran Sehun.

"Ah, selamat pagi pengantin baru. Tentu saja aku ke sini untuk menemui Kai kekasihku." Ucap Sehun santai dan mendapatkan tatapan kaget oleh orang-orang yang di sana.

"Uhuk-" Luhan yang ternyata sedang meminum kopi seketika tersedak karena kaget mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sementara Kai hanya terbengong mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Kekasih? Kau dan Kai? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Chanyeol masih sedikit kaget.

"Sejak tadi malam. Dan seandainya saja kau tadi malam tidak datang memanggilnya maka aku pasti sudah menci-" Ucapan Sehun terhenti ketika sebuah tangan tan mulus menutup mulutnya lalu menariknya pergi menuju ruang tamu.

"Appa, eomma, hyung, Kai mau berbicara sebentar dengan Sehun ne." Ucap Kai sebelum pergi dengan Sehun. Sang eomma hanya menggelengkan pelan kepalanya sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Putra kecilku sudah besar ternyata." Gumam Luhan pelan namun seketika keningnya mengkerut seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"APA? DIA AKAN MENGAPAKAN KAI TADI MALAM?!" Teriak Luhan syock sembari menggebrak meja ketika menyadari maksud ucapan Sehun yang di halangi oleh Kai tadi.

"Tenanglah yeobo. Tak apa-apa." Ucap Xiumin menenangkan Luhan sembari mengusap punggung nya pelan.

"Eoh? Emang maksud Sehun-ssi tadi apa Channie?" Tanya Chen bingung pada Chanyeol.

"Aniya, bukan apa-apa. Jja segera habiskan sarapanmu." Ucap Chanyeol lembut sembari mengusap lembut rambut Chen.

.

.

.

Di ruang tamu, untuk beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang terjadi di antara Kai dan Sehun hingga suara teriakan Luhan terdengar oleh mereka.

"S.sepertinya appa sangat terkejut." Ucap Kai akhirnya memecah kesunyian.

"Eum- yeah.. Ah, Kai boleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" Tanya Sehun sembari menyodorkan ponselnya.

"A.ah ne. Tentu." Jawab Kai sembari mengambil ponsel Sehun lalu memasukkan nomor ponselnya dan menyimpannya di ponsel Sehun. Setelahnya ia mengembalikan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya.

"Gomawo." Ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum lembut pada Kai. Dan Kai hanya mengangguk pelan dengan semburat merah tipis di pipi nya. Sehun gemas ketika melihat Kai.

"Eum, S.sehun. A.apa beneran kamu serius sayang sama aku?" Tanya Kai pada Sehun dengan gugup.

"Tentu saja. Aku bersungguh-sungguh padamu." Jawab Sehun pasti.

"T-tapi karena apa? K-kita bahkan baru saja kenal. A-aku tak yakin." Ucap Kai.

"Hei, tatap aku." Ucap Sehun sembari menangkup kedua pipi Kai lalu menatap mata nya dengan serius. Kai menatap mata Sehun dengan perlahan.

"Aku- yah- aneh memang menyatakan cinta padamu yang notaben nya baru saja ku temui tadi malam, bahkan hanya beberapa menit. Tapi, percayalah hati ku seolah sudah memang memilihmu. Hatiku hanya menginginkan dirimu. Seolah ia telah menemukan matenya. Rasa ingin memiliki mu begitu memuncak, aku sungguh tak rela jika ada yang memilikimu. Oleh karena itu aku langsung menyatakan cinta padamu dan ingin menjadikanmu kekasih ku." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar sembari menatap mata Kai dengan penuh cinta. Kai mengerjapkan matanya perlahan sembari menatap mata Sehun mencari setitik kebohongan di sana. Namun nihil, ia tak menemukannya. Ia hanya melihat pancaran sinar ketulusan dari mata Sehun.

"T.tapi- aku takut Sehun. Aku tak akan semudah itu untuk mencintaimu."

"Tak masalah, aku akan bersabar, berusaha meyakinkanmu, menghilangkan rasa takutmu dan membuatmu mencintaiku." Ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum tulus. Kai hanya bisa terdiam karena kehabisan kata-kata. Namun, melihat kesungguhan Sehun membuatnya sedikit luluh. Perlahan namun pasti, Kai mengukir senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Terimakasih Sehun, a.aku akan mencoba untuk percaya dan mencintaimu." Ucap Kai sembari memeluk Sehun erat. Tanpa ragu Sehun membalas pelukan Kai. Diusapnya punggung Kai lembut. Sesekali dikecupnya sayang pucuk kepala Kai. Sehun turut mengukir senyum bahagia di wajahnya karena ia akan berhasil memiliki orang yang di cintainya.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain terlihat 4 orang namja yang tengah bertumpuk mengintip Sehun dan Kai.

"Apa Sehun-ssi baru saja menggombali Kai seperti Chanie menggombaliku?" Tanya Chen berbisik pada sang suami.

"E-eh? A-aniya.. Eh- tapi bisa jadi." Jawab Chanyeol tak jelas.

"Menurutmu apa ini akan membuat Kai bahagia yeobo?" Tanya Xiumin pada sang suami pelan.

"Yah semoga saja baozie." Jawab Luhan sembari mengusap lembut kepala Xiumin. Keempat namja itu tengah asik berbincang-debat kecil- hingga sebuah suara menyadarkan mereka.

"Kenapa kalian di sini? Apa sudah selesai sarapan?" Tanya Kai yang melihat bingung ke arah 4 namja yang seperti bertumpuk itu.

"E-eoh? Ani.. Kami- kami hanya melihat cicak. Ah iya melihat cicak." Jawab Gelagapan.

"Iya kami melihat cicak." Sambung Chanyeol.

"Tapi- di sini tak ada ci-" Mulut Chen di bekap oleh Chanyeol agar tak membuat suasana semakin kacau. Kai mengerutkan dahi melihat tingkah aneh mereka. Lalu ia berjalan menuju meja makan diikuti Sehun yang memasang wajah datar nya menanggapi kelakuan 4 namja tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

 _Halo~ fox hadir dengan chapter baru~ fufufu.._

 _Maaf ya kalo pendek dan lama updatenya :'_

 _karena mengumpulkan mood itu susah sekali :'_

 _maafin fox kalo misal ya ada beberapa hal yang gak nyambung dan ada banyak typo dan kesalahan._

 _Semoga pada suka ya.. jangan lupa review nya ya :'_

 _biar fox semangat gitu lanjutnya :'_

 _fox butuh kritik dan sarannya yaa.. *_

 _terimakasih~_

 _salam cinta dari fox~_


End file.
